Fire in the Distance
by XXX-brokenmirror-XXX
Summary: Kasai and Yūki, 2 inseparable siblings searching for an Eden to escape the deadly grasp of The Ruin,triggered by the one called Casshern. One day, during their quest, they unexpectedly confront the famous "killing machine". Could they trust Casshern?Is it a coincidence that they met Casshern during their journey?Or is he somehow intertwined with their fate to complete their quest?
1. Chapter 1

**-Author's Note-**

**My very first fanficton, so bear with me.**

**I don't own Casshern Sins.**

**Enjoy :)**

**-Author's Note-**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

The cool, ocean breeze teased my long, dark brown hair. My eyes scanned the scenery, absorbing every detail of the sparkling salty, sea water. Yūki was enjoying himself, diving into the crystal water, chuckling in amusement and joy. It had been a while, since he's been allowed to saviour his childhood youth.**  
**

_I wish...moments like these...could last for all eternity._

But of course, all good things come to an end...

We were on a quest. A quest to find peace and harmony, a quest that required a key item that we were missing to further make progress. This item...was crucial to find.

_When will we finally find this item?, I wondered. When will Yūki and I be able to finally live in tranquility? When can we stop worrying about tomorrow, and when can we just be...normal?_

My train of thought broke as Yūki, my brother, called out to me.

"KASAI! Come into the water! It feels wonderful!"

I hesitated. "Maybe later, ok?"

Yūki frowned disapprovingly. "Aw, come one! At least put your feet in!"

Eh, what could be the harm in that? "Well alright..."

As I wadded ankle deep into the shimmering water, Yūki unexpectedly splashed me in the face.

"Oh man, you asked for it!" I yelled. Water sprayed all around us as we became consumed in an all out war of splashing. It went on like this for hours, until we dragged our feet against the grainy sand and collapsed, panting. But we were content, for once. I lazily shut my eyes, relaxing under the afternoon sun. It seemed like all my worries faded away as my body melted into the warm sand. Feeling as though I something was missing, I outstretched my hand where Yūki should have been lying next to me.

Suddenly, I snapped back into reality, the temporary bliss of the beach bursting like a bubble. Panicked, I sprinted to and fro, desperately searching for any sign of Yūki. Of course, when someone goes missing, one will always think the worst has happened. Naturally, I began to suspect that a bandit had slaughtered Yūki and dragged his body somewhere, or maybe he never reached the shore when we made our way back and was eaten by a shark.

As this new horrific thought sprouted, I sprinted towards the waves, madly splashing into the water.

"Kasai! What are you doing?" yelled a male voice.

I turned around, spotting Yūki standing by the waves, the water lapping at his feet. I couldn't believe it. Sweet relief turned into burning rage as I splashed my way back to land. I was so utterly dumbfounded and mad at the same time, I wanted to both choke him and embrace him.

I took a deep breath and bellowed," DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS!"

"Sorry! What's your problem anyways?" He snapped.

"My problem!?" I shouted, completely baffled by his ignorance. _This kid has some_ _nerve..._

"My problem is that you went off without telling me! Is it that hard to tell me where you're going! I can't believe you, Yūki! I was thinking the worst!"

"Hey! I had the craving for precious water, so I searched for some nearby streams to quench my agonizing thirst!" he exaggerated, throwing his hand over his heart, his arm making a wide, sweeping gesture._ I cannot believe how dramatic he is_, I thought, angry at his mockery towards me. _He would have been a great performer in the theatrical arts._

"And besides, it's not like I was in any danger, Kasai. I wasn't alone..." he quietly added.

"What? Who was there? Who were you with?" I questioned demandingly.

"It doesn't even matter anyways! The point is that I was thirsty, I went to go get water, and I came back. No harm done," he answered coolly.

_I swear I'm going to punch him._

"You're so hopeless..." I muttered.

"Oh I'm hopeless? You can't even control that blinding temper of yours for two seconds!" he yelled.

That did it.

"Why, you...little...BRAT!"

In a blink of an eye, I dove at him, and toppled into the crumbling earth. We tore at each other: rolling around, pulling each other's hair. I couldn't wait to smash his face. I ended up pinning his lean arms onto the soft sand. As I lifted my fist into the bitter air, his slender finger extended from his hand and...poked me. Right in my rib cage. I recoiled, shrieking in surprise. That little punk knew that was my vulnerable spot. At that point, I lost it. My fist lowered as I burst into a fit of giggles, eventually intertwining with the soft laughter of my tickle monster.

I slowly composed myself, wiping away the tears of laughter escaping from my green eyes.

"Come on, we should get moving," I said dully, uneager to leave the beach. We packed our things to reluctantly leave the shore, and began traveling southeast, away from our little paradise. I gavean encouraging smile to Yuki as we made our way towards our Eden.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Author's Note-**

**Much like the previous chapter, Casshern doesn't appear in this chapter, but is only mentioned. However, I can promise you that Casshern will be in the next chapter. Please have patience.**

**I don't own Casshern Sins. **

**Enjoy :)**

**-Author's Note-**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

I climbed to the top of the cliff, hoping to get a better view of our whereabouts. Yuki stood by my side.

_My brother,_ I thought dreamily, as I watched him staring wide-eyed at the magnificent view, like a little boy staring, awe-struck, at a window displaying candies and treats.

He and I were born on the same day, exactly 5 years apart. The moment Yūki was born, so my mother said, Yūki and I "hit it off". He constantly stood at my side, almost as though he was magnetically drawn to me, and I returned the favor. He and I would mingle everywhere together, share each other's secrets, and even "take one for the team" if one of us became involved in any trouble. As children, we made an everlasting promise to always protect each other, and become the supportive foundation for each other throughout our lives, even in the most dire of times.**  
**

And to this day, we have sustained that promise.

It has never been easy to keep such a promise, especially in this kind of world. A world where nothing is born, and everything fades away. Everywhere I looked, I saw flowers wither to dust, mountains crumble to insignificant pebbles, the sky grow ever so darker. Everything fell deeper into the pit of death. This death, this fading of the world, is what I know as The Ruin. I've heard rumors, that The Ruin was a result of the death of one called The Sun Named Moon, or also known as Luna. I've also heard that the murderer of Luna, the despicable bastard who brought death upon this land, was called Casshern.

_Whatever. I'm human, so I'll die anyway_. I'm ashamed to admit that times I truly wished I could just fade away from The Ruin like everybody else, to end that damned feeling that has lurked in my heart ever since that day.

But at those times, I always looked at Yūki, and thought about that fateful day in which we made our promise. I always forced myself to not show the slightest bit of trembling fear, to not collapse in despair in front of my beloved brother who needed me more than ever. I needed to keep that fire in my spirit alive, for Yūki's sake.

I also had to make sure he was happy. He was still a kid, after all. I actually felt grateful for our peaceful day at the beach the other day. He had to grow up so fast, and for the first time in a long time, he actually enjoyed himself yesterday.

My thoughts shattered as I heard the unmistakable sounds of rusting metal echoing behind me. Immediately, I unsheathed my twin samurai swords, cautiously scanning the area.

"Yūki..." I warned.

"Yeah, I know." He replied, taking out his ball and chain.

In a blink of an eye, four robots surrounded us.

_Oh for Christ's sake_, I thought, agitated at the bulky robots. For some reason, these bastards just loved to terrorize innocent beings. But hey, I would be pretty bitter too if my leader walked out on me. _You sure as hell left a trail of broken hearts behind you, Braiking Boss. That is, if robots had hearts_.

"Well, look at this lovely pair of pathetic humans..." One chuckled dangerously.

"Oh, how amusing. They actually intend on defending themselves!" another spat." And look! Such beautiful weapons! I say we slaughter them, and take the weapons for ourselves. They seem quite useful..."

"Heh, typical. Greedy robots terrorizing anything they come across. Maybe you wouldn't be so bitter if you weren't rusting to death," I replied sarcastically.

"Shut your trap, pathetic human!" One bellowed as he lunged in my direction.

In one swift sweep of my swords, he was nothing more than a heap of garbage. Twisting my body in a semicircle, I crossed my swords together as another robot nearly crushed me with his blade. I put all of my weight in my heels and pushed the blade back, making the robot lose his balance for a split second as I then sliced him in half. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Yūki effortlessly wrapping his chain tightly around a slim neck, and in one jerk the head came clean off. As I checked on Yūki for what seemed like a few seconds, I felt an unexpected tug on my hair as the robot lifted me above the ground.

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath, as I unsuccessfully swung my sword towards its heart...erhm...life source, whatever you want to call it. Yūki began running in my direction, but it was too late as the robot rose his blade to my throat. I guess...this is the end. What a stupid way to die, I thought angrily, I'm sorry Yūki. I failed you...

I shut my eyes to avoid the painful, desperate look on Yūki's face as the robot punctured my skin...


	3. Chapter 3

**-Author's Note-**

**Finally! Casshern, has come back to (insert current location)!**

**Anyone? No one gets it? It's a Dwayne Johnson reference...you know...? No? Ok then..-_-**

**As I promised, Casshern has appeared in this chapter and will now be a continuous physical part of this story as we move along. **

**I don't own Casshern Sins.**

**Enjoy :)**

**-Author's Note-**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Silence. _Am I dead already? I didn't even feel my throat slit open. Unless..._

I opened my eyes. The robot froze, motionless. I glanced at the robot, and I noticed a gloved, white hand protruded from his center.

I gasped. _Someone had saved me from certain death. But who? It certainly wasn't Yūki. Yes, my brother and I were physically enhanced as children, but Yūki wouldn't do something like this. It's too reckless. Of course, I could have destroyed the robot gripping my hair, but only if I hadn't become so panicked and scared, like the pathetic human I am._

Suddenly, the robot's grip loosened, and I slid from his now decaying hand. The robot began to collapse, falling face down. I landed firmly on my nimble feet, and poised my swords in self defense. Yūki appeared by my side shortly after.

"Kasai, are you ok?" He asked, panting, concern in his voice.

"I'm fine, Yūki. Stay on guard..." I replied.

He nodded in response and braced himself. But I could tell he was still shaken up by my near death.

As the robot rusted away, I finally caught a glimpse of my savior. Standing before me was a robot, no, a human...or both? I didn't know, but most of his face was covered by a white mask. If he had any hair, I wouldn't have known since he wore a white helmet with a strange golden piece glimmering in the Sun, and it almost resembled the slender horns of a pronghorn antelope. He wore a full, body hugging white suit, with a red "C" boldly displayed on the front, and a white collar stuck out of his body, which was lean and muscular, like that of a graceful dancer.

What made him so unique, so very perplexing, was the fact that he was spotless. Flawless. Not a single sign of The Ruin affecting him at all. And he had these breath-taking blue eyes, ones that mercilessly pierced your very soul. So raw. So...beautiful.

It's so strange...but...I felt this sense of familiarity when I saw him. Although I tried to sort through my memory for any kind of past encounters with him, I couldn't come up with anything.

I froze under his penetrating stare. _Do I kill him?_ I thought debatably. _But he saved my life...what do I do? And he seems so familiar. But he sure doesn't seem very friendly since he's just staring at us with that look...it's making me feel uneasy._

Cautiously, I took a step forward. He immediately tensed. _Ok, well that plan goes out the window._

"Hey! Who are you? What's your name?" I demanded.

Nothing.

"Yūki, I don't like the feeling of this. We need to leave. Go and get our stuff. But do it slowly! We don't want to startle him...God knows what he'll do..."I whispered.

Yūki cautiously scooted to our items, and swiftly grabbed them. He and I backed away from this mysterious creature, careful not to do anything that will trigger a battle that will surely end in more bloodshed. But as we began to back away, I noticed that the creature's pupils were no longer dilated, and his mask disappeared. He remained still, staring sadly at the decaying robot.

I took this opportunity to try again and figure out his name. "Hey! What's your name?"

His gaze fell upon me, then my brother. I gripped the handles of my swords, in case he had any funny ideas.

"I...I am the one called...Casshern."

My eyes widened. _This creature...the one who saved me...he's...no...he can't..._

"You have my thanks for saving me. However...if you take one step near me or my brother, I'll cut your head clean off, got that?" I spat viciously.

Startled by my bold declare, he froze. Then, his face darkened in sorrow as he turned his back and walked away.

"Kasai, but...he saved you...why would y-"

"Just drop it, Yūki!" I snapped. I felt bad, but he couldn't know. _His mind shouldn't be clouded with such worries at his age..._

"Let's get a move on," I said in a calmer tone, as we left the shore.

* * *

We made camp that night in a deep cave, about 50 miles southeast from the shore where we were previously. Yūki prepared our meal, and I prepared our beds, I couldn't help but think about what had happened earlier. _That man...although he is the murderer of Luna, he saved me...I wonder why? And why does he seem so familiar? When I looked at him, I felt a wave of reluctance wash over me, as if in some past life he had done something horrible during my lifetime...but what?_

I gripped the blankets in frustration. I clenched my teeth, restraining the urge to break something...anything. _Why_ _can't I figure this out? Ugh, this is agitating_!

I shook my head to clear such irksome thoughts away. Yūki was finally done cooking, so we began our meal in silence. It seemed like we were both traumatized by the earlier event. We finished our meal and set off to bed. But neither of us could sleep.

"Hey...Kasai?" Whispered Yūki, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"I...I really... thought I was going to lose you today,"he said in a shaky voice.

"Yūki...,"was all I could whisper before he broke down in sobs.

"I...I couldn't do anything! I was so helpless, so weak...I couldn't even save you," he choked, tears spilling from his golden eyes.

Tears brimmed my emerald eyes." Yūki, it wasn't your fault. You did your be-"

"BUT IT WASN'T ENOUGH!" Yūki shrieked, rising from his bed in anger. "It wasn't enough to keep you from getting your throat slit by that bandit! I couldn't protect you, Kasai. Just like with mom and dad," he sobbed, a flare of guilt flashing in his eery, golden eyes.

"Don't you dare say that, Yūki!" I cried. "You had nothing to do with mom and dad's death. If anything...I couldn't protect them..." I trailed off, remembering that nightmarish day.

"I was perfectly capable even then to use a weapon and save them," I continued teeth clenching, head hung low in shame, "but I didn't because I was a foolish coward. So don't take the blame for what happened," I stood, crying silently, and pointed to my chest. "I'm the one to blame, brother. This weight rests on my shoulders and mine alone. I can't allow you to feel my pain for me."

We stood there for a moment, tears cascading down our faces, before Yūki collapsed into my arms, clutching my shirt.

"I just don't want to lose you, Kasai...I can't lose you like I lost mom and dad...you're all I've got..." He cried softly.

"I know...I know..." was all I could manage before I sank down and cried along with him. I know I'll regret this moment of vulnerability later, for seeming so weak. But right now, Yūki needed someone to cry with him, someone to mourn with. It might as well have been me.

We sobbed and sobbed throughout the night, clinging to each other, making sure that one or the other didn't disappear along with everything else. Our cries echoed into the night, shattering the silence that cloaked this desolate world. But we didn't care, andwe finally driftedoff into a restless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Author's Note-**

**I don't own Casshern Sins**

**Enjoy :)**

**-Author's Note-**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

_"Mom! Mom!" I cried, running towards my beautiful mother, glowing in the afternoon sun._

_"Oh darling, what's the matter?" She asked in that soothing voice she always possessed._

_"I fell down and it hurts...it hurts a lot!" I whined, hoping she would make me feel better._

_"Oh, baby, there's no need to cry," she whispered sweetly as she embraced me in her warm arms."I'm right here, there's no need to feel any more pain."_

_I smiled brightly, my tears ceased by my mother's gentle touch. Suddenly, she grew limb, and slumped into the grass._

_"Mom? What's wrong?" I asked innocently. I looked down, gasping sharply. Her beautiful white dress was soaked with blood, her distorted body twitching in a pool of a brilliantly red substance. Only gargles escaped from her throat, her eyes rolled into the back of her head. From her throat to her stomach, a deep gash revealed her insides._

_"MOM! MOOOOMM!" I shrieked..._

_"_AH!" I screamed, jolting up from my bed. I panted heavily, shaking, sweat gluing my shirt to my back. _It...it was just I dream,_ I confirmed, but I was still startled. I peered at the cave's entrance, where the morning light poured in. _Better get a move on. We need to find that stupid thing_.

In no time, Yūki and I were ready to go. With a full belly and a decent rest, we were eager to further travel to the place where our needed item was hiding. We began our journey again, as the sun beat down on our glistening necks. Last night was emotional, but I couldn't be vulnerable anymore. I needed to be as hard as steel.

After a few hours, Yūki wanted to explore a nearby cave. To make up for such a horrible day yesterday, I agreed to let him go by himself since he wanted to feel like a legit explorer.

"Thinks he's all independent now..." I muttered as I leaned against the outer wall of the cave. But I couldn't help but chuckle at the weird little terd as he shouted orders to his imaginary companion who was apparently accompanying Yūki in his great adventure. I played with my hair, trying to entertain myself as Yūki was having the time of his life.

Strangely, though, I began to hear two voices. It was very faint, so I thought nothing of it..._but wait. There it is again! And Yūki was interacting with whoever that was!_ Not wanting to startle the intruder, I quietly unsheathed my swords and tiptoed into the cave. I followed the cave's path, curving to the left and quickly ducking behind a rock sticking out from the wall of the damp cave.

I peeked from behind the rock, only allowing myself a few seconds' glance. I nearly fell over. There, sitting across from Yūki, was _him. _

"Casshern!" I whispered.

Suddenly Yūki and Casshern looked up, trying to see who had interrupted their discussion. I quickly ducked behind the rock, not wanting my prey to run away.

"Hm, guess it was nothing...", said Yūki.

As they returned to their discussion, I quickly took a peek again. Yūki was blabbering away while Casshern was just sitting there, listening. _How odd. What is he trying to plan?_ _Wait! What is that? On his face?! Is that a...smile?_ It was so faint, but there was no doubt Casshern, the murderer of Luna, was smiling as my brother amused him.

_That's it. He's done. He needs to GO. I don't know what he's trying to plan, but I won't let him touch my brother._ I leaped from my hiding spot silently. I charged in Casshern's direction keenly, and tackled him. Yūki squealed in surprise as I held my blade against Casshern's throat. Casshern's expression was as surprised as Yūki's.

"I _thought_ I told you _NOT_ to get anywhere near my brother!" I yelled, my face inches away from his.

"I-I...,"he stuttered.

"No, no! Kasai, don't kill him! Please!" Yūki begged.

I never broke eye contact with Casshern, and my face was as expressionless as stone. But inside, I was completely baffled. _Has he lost his mind?_

"And why shouldn't I kill him now? This man doesn't deserve to live," I replied bluntly. I noticed that once I said that, Casshern's face darkened into that sorrowful expression again. _Why was he so damn sensitive all the time? He's well aware of what he did so why the hurt feelings?_

"He's my friend! Please don't hurt him! I was just talking to him and he's really quite kind! Very quiet, but he's harmless! Really!" He reassured.

I stood my ground, pressing the blade even harder against his throat. _Why wasn't he trying to attack? Was he afraid? Was he hesitating? Or was he timing his next move? And if he truly was a killer, why hadn't he killed Yūki yet? Was he trying to gain trust to later slaughter him? _

"You said yourself no one's life should be taken out of rage and hatred by the hands of others. You said everyone has the right to a second chance, no matter what their past was. The only exception for killing is self-defense," Yūki said matter-of-factly.

_Damn it. He got me. I'm contradicting myself. And hypocrites are the worst people of all._ Slowly, I lowered my blade, but I continued to glare at him. Casshern's face remained sad, his blue eyes never leaving mine. I backed away from the cave, grabbing Yūki in the process.

"Hey! Wha-"

"Shut up and let's go." I interrupted.

Yūki yanked his wrist away from my hand.

"No!" He bellowed.

"I swear if you don't leave with me on the count of three, I will-"

"No, Kasai! I will not leave Casshern behind! Did you already forget what he did yesterday? He saved your ass when I couldn't..."

"Yūki!" I gasped, shocked at his use of words.

"...so the least we can do is let him travel with us! He's so lonely, Kasai. I'd lose my sanity of I was all alone without someone to stay by my side. You know how I feel about that," he protested.

_Shit, man. This kid was on a roll, _I thought, embarrassed at my loss of words. _But I couldn't turn him down now. It'll just make me look like a bitter fool. That's the last thing I want to do.._.

"Alright, fine. But he needs to prove himself to stick around for a while," I agreed reluctantly.

Yūki smiled brightly, excited that he made a new friend.

I then turned to Casshern, who was eyeing me carefully. "So you better be careful, damn it. Or else some serious shit will go down."

Agitated, I made my way to exit the cave. This is why I hate social interaction with others.

* * *

We continued our journey, with Yūki walking next to Casshern and me lingering a few feet behind. I still didn't trust the bastard. As we walked, I stole glances at him. While Yūki went on about his latest adventures, Casshern was soaking in his stories like a starved sponge. _The little punk really does like Yūki, _I thought.

The sun began to set on the horizon, filling the dull sky with vivid splashes of red, orange, pink, and purple. A cool breeze played with my hair as I stood still, admiring the rare beauty of this moment. I closed my eyes, inhaling deeply as I tilted my head back. Yūki was doing the same, savouring this precious moment. I felt someone's eyes on me, though, and caught Casshern watching me in curiosity. Once he knew I noticed him, he quickly looked away.

I chuckled lightly as we began to search for a place to make camp. Since there were no caves nearby, we decided to sleep under the roof formed by a cliff. I started a fire and eventually hunted down a lizard that became our dinner. As I was roasting the lizard, Casshern seemed to watch me carefully.

I glared at him. "What?"

Caught off guard, he paused a moment before replying. "I've never seen a human before."

That explained all the staring and creepiness."Well, now you that you've discovered something grand and mysterious like a itty bitty human, you have lived your life to the fullest," I replied, arms thrown in the air, a tinge of sarcasm and exaggeration in my voice.

"No. I haven't. And I never will," He said quietly as he stood up and began walking to the top of the cliff.

_Whoops. Looks like I put a little salt on the wound, if you know what I mean_. I started to feel a faint pang of regret as I watched him trudge up to the edge cliff, his brilliant eyes gazing at the luminescent moon thoughtfully.

"Hey Yūki."

"Yeah?"

"What were you guys talking about in the cave?" I asked.

Yūki paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "Well, I thanked him for saving your life...I also asked if he was a robot or a human, since he looked strangely perfect. He said he didn't know..."

_What?_

_"..._he also said that he doesn't know anything about his past. He doesn't know anything about himself, and he believes he's just a cursed machine, living a life on uncertainty and misery. He was being really hard on himself...the poor guy..."

_This is ludicrous! He doesn't remember what he did? Why? How can he forget that he killed the glorious Luna, one who made withering roses bloom again and brought light when darkness fell?_

_"_...he also said people keep accusing him of a crime committed long ago, but he didn't tell me what..."

_Oh good. He didn't tell him. At least he had the sense to not make others worry._

"Why do you ask?" he questioned.

"Oh, just curious..."I replied.

That faint pang of regret grew a little more intense, and suddenly I actually felt _sympathy_ for the man. He didn't even know who he was, where he came from, or what he did. I grew suspicious. There's more too it than just amnesia. Something happened right after Luna's death. Someone made sure Casshern lost his memory for a reason...but what is it?

I rose from my spot and began to trudge up the cliff, making sure to bring at least one sword. As Casshern came into view, I noticed that he didn't have his helmet on. His hair, disorderly yet graceful, curled slightly in every which way in long, dark locks. It swayed with the gentle midnight breeze, and I actually kind of liked it.

"Hey".

He turned in my direction, a confused expression drawn on his flawless, pale face.

"You okay? Seemed like I touched a soft spot..." I said, attempting to start an apology.

His gaze drifted to his feet, thoughts consuming his mind.

"I don't know...anything. I don't even know anything about myself, except for the fact that I can't die and when I'm assaulted, one minute my enemy is charging me, the next minute everything around me is dead." His fists clenched in frustration, his toned shoulders tensing. I tightly gripped my sword, ready for any attack.

"I just want to know...who am I? Why did I commit that painful sin so long ago? Why can't I die? What's my purpose in life? How am I supposed to live life to the fullest if I don't even know what the purpose of my existence is?" He pressed. The way he asked these questions...there was longing behind that quiet voice. It made me...empathetic. _It must feel terrible, not knowing your past, never understanding what I means to live._

I relaxed, loosening my grip on my weapon.

"Hey, look," I began gently,"I'm...really sorry about how I acted. I'm generally not good with people. But I've got an idea. As my brother and I travel along during our quest, why don't we try to help you find out who you are. Who knows, maybe during our quest you can discover little bits here and there. You might even find something better than you expected. So what do you say?"

Casshern grew quiet, pulled deeper into thought, considering the proposal. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, he agreed.

"Well alright then."

"To seal the deal, let's shake on it. I still don't trust you, if you had forgotten, simply because that is my nature towards strangers. This will be your first step to gaining my trust," I explained as I stuck out my hand.

He stared at it, not sure what to do.

"Shake it," I commanded.

He was a bit hesitant, but eventually took my hand in his and shook. His hand...it was surprisingly warm, and soft.

"Okay! We have a deal then!" I declared enthusiastically, a smirk on my face. "Tomorrow, a new journey begins!"


	5. Chapter 5

**-Author's Note-**

**I don't own Casshern Sins**

**Enjoy :)**

**-Author's Note-**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

"Look, we've got a mission to complete, so if you can ju-"

"No!" interrupted the bandit

"You are humans! You must feel pain like we do! Not only that, but if we devour Casshern, then we will live for all eternity. You all must die!" chimed in another.

Well, here we go. It's the first day of a new journey, and already we were bombarded by reckless, selfish bandits who destroy anything in their path to obtain eternal life. _Maybe the decision I made last night wasn't the best one..._

"DEVOUR CASSHERN!" Screamed a large bandit, who I assumed was the leader of the group of bandits.

I gripped my swords, positioning myself in a sturdy stance. Casshern's mask and helmet appeared, and he was obviously ready for battle. Yūki had his ball and chain, swinging it over his head like a helicopter. The bandits rushed in from every direction, leaving little room to escape. One bandit outstretched his hand, a blade shooting straight at my heart. I dodged it swiftly, the blade whizzing by my chest. I thrust my swords into him, tore open his body and yanked out his vital wires and cables. With a strangled cry, he exploded into bits and pieces.

Casshern took on 5 robots at once, dancing through the air, vivaciously dodging their attempts to crush his very being. Left and right, he skillfully sliced through his opponents, take them down one by one as though they were nothing more than irritable house flies pestering him. His ease at killing was stunning, almost awe-inspiring.

Yūki, with such a small frame, effortlessly avoided the slow, clumsy movements of the heavily built bandits. The ball bounced from bandit to bandit, completely disintegrating their heads. The faint clink of the chain became drowned out by the almost deafening sounds of vicious battle.

As the battle continued, Yūki and I grew fatigued, nearly costing us an eye or an arm. Casshern's stamina, however, seemed perfectly in tact, as he weaved through the crowd mercilessly destroying the robots. _This is dangerous, he's getting out of hand_, I observed as I severed the head of a 10 foot tall machine. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as a blade jabbed into Casshern's body, blood spurting from the open wound.

"Casshern!" I gasped in horror. Surprisingly, I felt the sudden urge to help him, as if he was important to me. _He mustn't die, not here, not now. He's the tool to my quest,_ I thought instinctively, as though this was the undeniable truth. _Hold on, what am I thinking? I barely met the guy, and I don't even fully trust him yet. So where are my thoughts coming from? Why do I feel as though he was a part of my past life?_ Distracted by my confusing and sudden thoughts, a psychotic bandit nearly removed my head. I dodged the attack just in time, the weapon tracing a minor wound along my throat. Reluctantly, I turned away from Casshern, fighting for my life. They just...wouldn't stop.

_I just don't understand, _I thought, frustrated_. Who do they think they're up against? It's not us who kills the bandits, but their arrogance and greediness, their selfishness and pride, their desperation to cling on to life. This battle, this meaningless brawl, is nothing more than a death sentence for these bandits who just want to live. I will feel empathy for the robots, but I refuse to shed a tear for them. If they're perfectly aware of their choices, then they must be perfectly aware of the consequences that go along with them._

_And the result for their attack today: eternal darkness._

I sprawled out on the floor, heavily panting, sweat pouring down my bronzed, taut skin. Blood slightly oozed from my neck, running down in tiny, sticky streams. Yūki doubled over, gasping for air, glistening beads of perspiration dripping from his jet black hair. I sat up after a few minutes of catching my breath, remembering that Casshern received wounds during battle.

"Hey. Where's Casshern?" I asked. I rose slowly, scanning the devastating battle field.

Cupping my hands around my mouth, I called out. "CASSHERN!"

A soft groan responded from behind me. I turned around, my eyes falling upon a wounded Casshern surrounded by a pile of decaying robots, twitching in pain. Blood spurted from the multiple gashes blemishing his white suit.

"Oh my God..." I whispered, not sure what to do.

Suddenly, an agonizing cry sounded from the back of his throat. His face pulled back in a grimace, his hands balling up into fists. I stood by, eyes wide with terror as the open wounds began to close up. As soon as Yūki heard the commotion, he sprinted in our direction.

"Casshern! Are you ok?" He shouted as he continued to make his way in our direction.

"No Yūki!" I yelled. "Don't look!" I ran towards Yūki, hastily wrapping my arms around his head, blocking his sight and hearing with my body. I turned my back against the horrific scene. _He's been through enough today. He doesn't need to witness this, too._

"Hey!" he protested.

"No, Yūki," I argued. "It's too vulgar."

I returned my gaze to Casshern again. New muscles and tissues developed, slowly connecting into firm flesh. Finally, after what seemed like endless hours of pain and screaming, the wounds had completely closed up. Casshern lay motionless, apparently weak from the recent healing.

I stood speechless, mouth hanging open, eyes bugging out. I could not believe what had just happened. But then I remembered something from last night, a question that he seemed haunted by: _Why can't I die?_

Now I finally understood what he meant. It's impossible for him to die. He's...immortal. _What other secrets is he keeping?_, I thought suspiciously. I pushed that thought aside, remembering that he didn't know anything of his past, which makes it impossible to keep any other secrets. I let go of the confused Yūki, taking his hand in mine.

"Come on," I said, as we began to walk cautiously in Casshern's direction. I let go of Yūki's hand, and knelt beside Casshern, carefully examining his weary face.

"Hey. You ok?" I asked

Slowly, he sat up, turning his gaze towards me.

"Yeah," he replied softly," I'm fine."

"Well now that you're feeling better, we need get a move on. Standing in a heap of dead robots will attract unwanted attention." I warned as I looked down on him, arms crossed. He gradually stood and, as he did so, noticed the blood running down my neck.

He reached out, gently wiping it away with one sweep of his soft thumb."You're..bleeding."

At that gesture, a vision began to cloud my surroundings. It was as though I was pulled back into another dimension.

_My small knees stung from the cool air brushing against them. Mom and Dad were already busy at work, examining a beautiful young woman in their lab, running complicated and detailed tests. It was strange though...this woman... she was a robot. But something was off. Her middle, the area between her stomach and her...well, you know...was slightly rounded. I couldn't understand why. Mom said that happened when a woman became "pregnant", something my innocent mind couldn't comprehend at the time. Anyways, I had recently fallen, skinning my knees across the cool cement in the process. Raw flesh revealed itself, pink and glistening in the sun. As the stinging sensation intensified, I began to cry, burying my face in my hands. Someone, I don't know who, approached me, kneeling down to my level. This young man, possibly a teenage boy, smiled at me kindly._

_He was so familiar..._

_"You know, it's a beautiful day..." he began in a gentle tone._

_I looked up, tears running down my face. His warm blue eyes almost seemed to glow in the bright sunlight. His unruly brown hair charmingly curled around his face._

_"The flowers," he continued," take a while to bloom." He held up a flower that had not yet opened, as it was still young._

_"And it's not easy, mind you. These flowers go through a lot just to open up their delicate petals. Through rain, cold winds, and even an occasional person may come along and hurt the flower. Not intentionally, of course."_

_"But when they do bloom," he said, holding up a beautiful blue rose,"despite the pain and tedious effort, they become something more than just delicate flowers. They can symbolize different meanings, from beauty to personal growth. But do you know what I think they symbolize?"_

_I was staring at him now, holding on to his every word. "What?"_

_"You. Someone who is lovely, so gentle and kind. Someone who is so sensitive, yet strong at the same time. Someone who brightens up anyone's day, including mine." he responded, wiping away my tears with one swipe of his soft thumb._

_"What do you say we go find some flowers for everyone? I'm sure your mother and father would love to have fresh roses in their lab when they're working,"he suggested._

_I brightened at the suggestion immediately. "Ok!" I took his hand into my pocket-sized one as we made our way to the field of flowers next to my house._


	6. Chapter 6

**-Author's Note-**

**NEW CHARACTER ALERT! (insert siren noises)**

**Well this character is not completely new, but he/she hasn't been part of the story yet. Now she/he will be a part of it!**

**So keep calm and brace yourselves, ladies and gentlemen.**

**I don't own Casshern Sins.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Without warning, I was sucked back into reality. Stars danced in my eyes, the grey sky just barely spinning. _What...what was that just now_?,I thought, still dazed and light-headed.

"Are you okay?", Casshern asked, his white thumb stained with blood. _My blood._ Realizing that I probably had the stupidest look on my face, I turned away.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just go." I replied sternly.

Just as I was making my way towards my stuff, another figure appeared. Judging by its appearance, it was a robotic female. Though she looked human, I could just tell that she was a robot.

"DIE CASSHERN!" she exclaimed before she charged in his direction, her blade poised. Fed up with all the killing and "KILL CASSHERN" nonsense, I quickly dove in front of Casshern, blocking her blade just in time. If I had even been a second late, she would have beheaded Casshern. I pushed her, her emerald eyes wide with shock as she stumbled back.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah! Woah," I shouted."What are you doing? You know, I'll I'm trying to do is complete my quest with my brother and help out a stranger who was decent enough to not kill me. BUT NO! Every corner we turn there's a greedy robot trying to slaughter us to 'DEVOUR CASSHERN'!

"There she goes..." muttered Yūki.

"You shut up, damn it!" I snapped." You're the one who suggested that this creep came along with us because 'he was lonely'." Then I turned to Casshern.

"Well news flash for you, buddy, it's a pretty lonely world out here. It's every man for himself. You're born lonely and you die lonely, without any ties to anyone. That's how it works for everyone out here. And if you're not born lonely, you end like that anyways because everyone DIES! Because of this stupid ruin you brought upon us!" I yelled. As soon as I said that, I regretted it. A hurt expression darkened Casshern's face.

"Damn right..."muttered the pink-haired robot behind me.

"No, no, no, don't you start," I barked, now taking out my frustration on her. "You're no different from all the other reckless robots around here! Wanting to kill for your own selfish reasons!"

"Hold on a second, just who in the hell do you think you are!?" replied the robot angrily.

"I should be asking you that question!" I said accusingly.

"That's none of your concern. I only have unfinished business with that damned contraption behind you. Besides, why is a pathetic human like you protecting a guy like him?" She asked.

Baffled at such an accusation, I immediately put my guard up. "I am NOT protecting him! I'm fully aware of what he did, if you must know. He just tagged along because..." I trailed off, not really sure how to respond. Agitated, I turned, grabbed my stuff, and dragged Yūki along with me.

"I think you've got a score to settle with her," I muttered as I passed Casshern."If you don't mind, I'll be leaving."

"No, Kasai!" exclaimed Yūki."We can't just leave him!"

"Watch me. He obviously has some debt to pay towards that girl, and I'm not getting involved," I replied. _I should have never agreed for him to tag along._

"CASSHERN!" Shrieked Yūki.

"Agh, will you quit it? What are you getting all worked up about?" I asked impatiently. I turned, gasping at the horrific scene. The female robot was slashing mercilessly through Casshern, and _he was letting her_.

_What the hell are you doing?_, I thought, shocked at his vulnerability. _Something is telling me to save him...I...I have to..._

I pushed the thought away and kept a firm grip on Yūki, making sure he didn't run off as he continued to yank and pull on my arm.

"Give it up, Yūki," I said."This is Casshern's fight, not ours." He stopped, watching helplessly as his companion was diced up like a tomato. My eyes widened just as this girl attempted to give a final blow. _He's a goner._ Then, Casshern unexpectedly slammed her into a wall of ruined robots. He shot up into the sky, the girl, now dazed, watching as he danced in the air.

_Oh God_, I thought dreadfully. _He's out of control. He's going to kill her. But I can't do anything about it. It's their fight, not mine. Just...don't...get involved..._

"Oh, the hell with it," I sighed angrily, flinging myself to the girl and grabbing her. As soon as we got out of range of danger, Casshern collided with the wall of dead robots. The wall crumbled into a heap of garbage.

I looked at the girl who was now frozen in shock at the unexpected rescue. "Don't misunderstand me," I warned, still feeling reluctance towards the girl. "I only saved you because it was the right thing to do. I have a heart, unlike your kind." I stood, making my way carefully towards the giant pile. Casshern rose from the rubble, his pupils still dilated but his mask had disappeared.

He was grunting, and his muscles trembled as though he was restraining himself. Then...he got that look on his face. The look of condemnation.

"What...am I?" he whispered achingly.

Although I felt loathing towards Casshern at the moment, I couldn't help but feel a tinge of anguish at his pain. _It_ _wasn't_ _his fault..._

"Look, when you pull yourself together, you can come along if you'd like," I said.

"But...why would you want someone like me around?" He asked, clearly confused.

"Because what you do...I can tell it isn't intentional," I replied, walking towards Yūki who observed the scene at a safe distance. I glanced behind me, noticing that the pink-haired girl had already left. What "unfinished business" did she have with Casshern? I wondered. After I had walked a few paces, Casshern hesitantly followed my lead, along with Yūki.

I had a feeling we would cross paths with her again.


	7. Chapter 7

**-Author's Note-**

**MORE CHARACTERS!**

**And they put a little twist to the plot and show more background information about the main characters.**

**Sit back and soak this all in fellow readers.**

**I don't own Casshern Sins.**

**Enjoy :)**

**-Author's Note-**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

"We're half way there!" I exclaimed, ecstatic about our great progress in completing our quest. Or rather my quest, since Casshern still had no idea who he is. As far as he knew, he loses control at near death, he's not human yet not robot, and he killed Luna.

Yup...great progress.

"How do you know?" Casshern asked.

"Well, I have a map. And a compass that's barely hanging in there. And I also have this!" I exclaimed, shoving my gem in his face.

He stared at it, awed by its eery glow. "What is this? What does it do?" He took the gem in his hand, its rainbow light reflecting on his face.

"Well, it's my special gem," I explained." It's a shard that originally was a part of the item that I'm searching for. An item that will set me and my brother free."

"Really. How so?" he asked curiously.

"Ah, you'll see when the time comes," I replied. I wasn't ready to open myself up completely. 'm not much of an open book.

"Hey Yūki! Let's go!" I yelled. Yūki popped his head up from behind a rock.

"Aw man, alright I'm coming!" he replied.

A couple of hours passed. No sign of life spotted anywhere. That was typical. An occasional robot limped in our direction, mumbling something. I couldn't really hear, but it sounded like her name being mumbled..._Luna_.

I scowled. _These people are so desperate. They even stoop so low as to go around calling for Luna as though she is still alive. How pathetic. This kind of thing will spread dangerously like wildfire to those who are still alive. People are going to start thinking that she is alive somehow_...

Lost in thought, I became unaware of my surroundings. My leg violently bumped the side of an old rusty truck.

"Ow! Son of a bitch!" I cursed, holding my throbbing thigh. Yūki and Casshern stared at me as though I was the biggest freak in the world. Then, Yūki snorted and started laughing hysterically.

"It's not funny!" I growled." And who the hell puts a run down truck in the middle of nowhere?" Just as I was about to kick the truck in frustration, a little head popped out from the window. _Is she human? No, there's a bit of rust just beneath her hairline. _Still, she was actually kind of cute, with sparkling purple eyes and short light hair that poked out in different directions.

"Ringo?" Casshern and Yūki said in unison, as though they recognized her.

Her face immediately lit up. "CASSHERN! AND YŪKI!" She jumped out of the car and hurled herself into their arms. At first Casshern was shocked by her unexpected hug, but eventually patted her head.

_What in the..._

"You know this girl?" I asked, clearly confused.

"Yeah. She travels with a man named Ohji," Casshern explained.

"Yeah, and I met her that day I went to get a drink of water and you freaked out," Yūki added.

"Well, where is this Ohji, little Ringo?" I asked kindly, kneeling down to her level.

"Ohji went to get some spare parts that he found nearby," she explained.

You're very pretty, miss," she added cheerfully." What's your name?"

"My name?," I stuttered, blushing slightly." Oh, well I'm Kasai and of course you know my brother Yūki."

"You're Yūki's big sister?" she gasped."Wow. Such pretty humans!"

"Uh, yeah. Heh heh," I replied, chuckling nervously. _She really shouldn't say such things out loud. For all we know, this place could be surrounded by bandits,_ I thought warily.

"Ringo!" a male voice called out. So familiar..

"Hi Ohji!" Ringo sang cheerfully, running towards a rather elderly man. He wore a faded cap with orange goggle-looking eyes. His figure was short and stocky, he wore worn clothes, as well as his calloused hands. _He looked so familiar...but why?_

I became dizzy, unaware of the fact that Casshern tensed up, a glare replaced the laughter in his eyes as he stared coldly at Ohji. Ohji eyed Casshern as well. But none if that mattered as I felt that feeling again...that feeling that I'm pulling back into another dimension.

My world went black.


	8. Chapter 8

**-Author's Note-**

**I believe you will enjoy this chapter more than usual. I feel as though it is well written, if I do say so myself. Not that I want to brag or anything...**

**If you don't really enjoy it, then I can tolerate that. Just don't be rude about it.**

**I don't own Casshern Sins.**

**Enjoy :)**

**(P.S. I can't help but wonder if anybody even reads these "Author's Notes". Is anyone even reading this story? Do you even like it? I know it's a bit lengthy, but...ah well back to the story!)**

**-Author's Note-**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

_"I can't. It's as simple as that," argued a man who used to work with my parents. He wore a blinding white lab coat, a dress shirt, slacks, and a pair of leather loafers. His strange, orange eyes gave me a sympathetic look. _

_"Coward..." I muttered."You're only saying that because you're afraid of death. You won't take a risk for an old family friend for the sake of your own life. How pathetic..."_

_Now his sympathy turned into a cold glare."Look, Kasai, I'm just as sad about your mommy and daddy going away, but..." _

_I scowled."Don't talk to me like that! I'm not some ignorant child. I might be a little kid, but I saw what happened. So don't patronize me."_

_"Alright, then, have it your way. But I still haven't changed my mind," he replied, turning to his lab and continuing his work._

_"I know...about her," I warned. He stopped working, his hands frozen on his keyboard._

_"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied, his hands busy at work again._

_"You know what I'm talking about. That stillborn baby that was to be disposed of. The one that the pretty robot woman gave birth to," I said, an edge of satisfaction in my tone as I revealed my knowledge of his dirty secret._

_"You wouldn't dare..." He whispered, his shoulders tensing._

_"Oh yes, I would. I'll tell the big boss about your precious lab experiment!" I spat._

_"SHE'S NOT A GUINEA PIG! SHE'S MORE THAN THAT!" he bellowed defensively._

_"DOESN'T MATTER!" I shrieked back." I'll tell him myself! He'll kill me and maybe Yūki, but he will eventually come after you and that infant of yours. He'll have us all killed for his own military benefits. And we wouldn't want that now, would we?" I threatened with a sinister grin._

_He clenched his fist, his stocky figure trembling in rage. Finally, he gave up." Fine," he growled." I'll physically enhance you and your damn brother. But as soon as I'm done, you get the hell out of here."_

_"You shouldn't use such language around children, you know," I replied with sweet sarcasm, as I took Yūki's hand and made my way to his lab. _

I gradually opened my eyes. My vision was blurry, and my head was throbbing. As I came to, I notice a circle of people surrounded me, concern distorting their faces.

"Um, can I help you?" I asked groggily.

"Well, at least she's ok," Casshern said, a smile playing on his lips. _That's rare, _I thought, still hazy. _Maybe I'm still dreaming..._

"We got worried about you," added Yūki."You just suddenly fainted when Ohji came to get Ringo."

"But you're ok now, right Kasai?!" chimed in Ringo.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied kindly, slowly sitting up. Directly across from me, that man stood at a distance, his arms crossed. _Ohji...," _I realized," _you're the one who enhanced Yūki and I so long ago...how could I have forgotten? _As soon as we made eye contact, we knew. No words were necessary.

"Let's get moving. We shouldn't waste any time," I urged, glancing at the setting sun. I rose from the ground, which I immediately regretted. Spots danced in my eyes, and I was so light-headed that I almost collapsed again. Casshern caught me as I fell, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You shouldn't push yourself. It's almost dark so we should find a place to rest," he suggested.

"Uh, yeah good call," I replied, blushing furiously.

"And we'll be on our way as well," Ohji said, taking Ringo's hand. _What connection did he have with her? _I wondered. _Wait a minute...that stillborn baby...she looks exactly like..._

Before I could put two and two together, he had driven away in his truck. I began stumbling along, my arm slung around Casshern's shoulder. Yūki kept giggling at my blushing, causing me to blush even more. We eventually found a cave to settle in. Frustrated that Casshern forced me to rest as everyone made camp, I stabbed my sword into the ground over and over.

_I can't make sense of it all, _I thought furiously. _All of these sudden visions are so detailed and vivid that they cripple me. And why do they keeping showing up? Will these visions piece together into something relevant? Or are they simply just old memories trying to resurface?_

With that last thought, I threw down my sword and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

**-Author's Last Minute Request-**

**Hey, I know I should have written this earlier, but...**

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS**

**This would really help, since I have no idea if the outside world is even aware of this fanfic. So...that will help me know if anyone who is reading this is alive. **

**Heheh...it was kind of a joke. Get it? 'Cause no one leaves reviews...and...I don't even know if you guys are alive...because..there's no reviews...no? Well alrighty then...**

**Oh, so back to my request! Please leave reviews! Thanks!**

**-Author's Last Minute Request-**


	9. Chapter 9

** ~ Author's Note~**

**Hi guysssss.**

**My apologies for not updating for so long.**

**You know, just so busy with the end of the year...but I don't have a life now, so...FREETIME YAY (•_•)**

**Enjoy :)**

**~Author's Note~**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

_"Dad! Dad!" I shrieked, holding the bloodied, limp hand of my dear mother._

_No one came. "Somebody help!" I wailed helplessly. Suddenly, I heard shriek, a shriek that belonged to only one person._

_"Yūki!" I called out, sprinting towards the source of the shriek. Suddenly, everything around me went dark, as though somebody flipped off a light switch. Then, I saw a man with a slender hand protruding through his back._

_"Dad!" I cried, as the murderer tossed his limp body to the side. I couldn't see his face, though. All I saw was a muscular man with white hair. He looked like...like Casshern. No, it couldn't be. _Casshern wouldn't do that to me, not even in the statehe's in now_, I confirmed. _I have to find Yūki,_ I thought, panicking. I ran as fast as I could, but the murderer just kept getting closer and closer no matter how much I ran. I tripped, falling face down. I cowered and covered my head with my arms as the figure walked towards me, snickering darkly ._

_"Someone...save me. Please," I whispered." Casshern, where are you? Casshern..."_

_The man's hand reached out as he continued to snicker. "Casshern, save me! Casshern! Casshern! CASSHERN!" I screeched._

"GET AWAY!" I screamed, subconsciously hurling my sword into the cave wall. The sword glided through the cold air, and wedged itself into a crack between the rocks. I was a mess. Gasping, I stumbled at least 50 yards away from the cave. I stopped, and leaned on a rock as I caught my breath. I sank down, fisting my hair in agitation.

_Why? Why am I experiencing these visions now? And how are they related to Casshern? Unless...I..._

I jumped as an unexpected hand rested on my shoulder. "It's just me," Casshern reassured." When I saw you weren't in the cave, I came looking for you."

"There's no need to do that," I replied harshly."It's not necessary for you to babysit me.

He sat down next to me and grew quiet.

"Casshern?"

He turned his head, waiting to hear what I'm going to say.

"You still have no recollection of the past, right?" I asked hesitantly.

"That's right," he replied.

"Well," I continued, trying to put my words together,"I've been having unexpected dreams and visions, which I perceive as fragments of my past."

"Well that explains the recent fainting and spacing out," he said confirmed quietly.

"But these visions and dreams, they're not normal. In one of them, I think..."I hesitated. Should I really say this? "...I think you were there."

His eyes grew wide in surprise. "You...do you know something about me?" he whispered in utter shock. He grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to face him. "Please, tell me," he demanded. His face held a look of pure desperation.

"Well, I'm still not sure. This is just assumption, you know," I reminded him, making sure he didn't get his hopes up." I just don't want you to become disappointed in the future."

He nodded. "I understand."

And so I began. I told him everything: the burning of my skinned knees when I fell, the man with the brown hair and brilliant eyes, the rose, the flower field, the murder of my parents in my dream, Ohji. It's funny. It's as though I was the one who lost my memory, and I was barely putting some of the pieces together. I realized this as I connected my visions, dreams, and suspiciously forgotten past together. And all the while, he listened intently.

"So, from what you just told me," he began,"I may or may not have been some sort of companion of yours in the past. I might have known your parents, who were scientists that were conducting an experiment for robotic reproduction. The robot woman you saw in your vision "gave birth" to a stillborn baby, who you just now figured out was Ringo. Ringo, however, survived and Ohji hid her out of sympathy. A short while after, your parents were killed by someone who looked exactly like me. And you don't know why."

"So you understand now?" I asked.

"Well, not everything. I mean, what exactly does that make Ringo? A human or a robot? And if I knew you back then, then why don't I remember you? Why did I know you? What happened to the robotic lady used for the experiment? And why were your parents murdered? And if you knew me, why did you forget me until now? And-"

"Ok, ok let's not play 20 questions," I chuckled.

"Huh?"

"It's a game humans used to play," I confirmed.

"Oh."

"Can I ask just a few more?" he asked timidly.

"What are they?" I sighed, resting my head on my knees.

"Is that why you didn't trust me? Is that why you have such reluctance towards me? Because I look like the murderer of your parents? Or was it because I killed..." He trailed off, looking down at the ground.

"Both," I answered. " My parents knew Luna back then, and they loved her so much. She was our savior, or so my mom told me when I was little. I'm not sure why, but my parents told me to never tell anyone about their regular visits to Luna. So when I discovered you were the murderer of Luna, I was completely disgusted. I thought of you as nothing but a monster."

Casshern narrowed his eyes in hurt.

"Oh no! Don't take it like that!" I exclaimed, waving my hands in the air. " I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! I'm just being honest!"

He looked away.

"No! No! No! It's not that I _still_ think you're dirt! I kinda like you now!"

He looked at me in surprise. I blushed furiously. "W-wait..not like that, of course!

"Like what?" He asked innocently.

"You know..when you like someone in _that_ way and not the other way," I explained. I clearly wasn't good at this kind of stuff.

"And what way would that be?" He pressed, his eyes fiercely piercing my own. My blush grew even worse.

"Ahh never mind!" I exclaimed. I stood up and began walking back to our camp. _He can be so dense sometimes,_ I thought furiously. "Let's just go back to the cave, ok?" He followed, a chuckle escaping his lips.

I whipped around "And what's so funny?"

"You're amusing when you're angry," he answered softly, laughter tinging his voice. Of course, I blushed even more out of agitation and embarrassment. I probably looked like a tomato. "Whatever..." I muttered as I stomped my way back to camp.

I guess at that point, I actually began to trust and forgave Casshern, even though he never did anything directly to me. He's not that bad after all.


	10. Chapter 10

**~Author's Note~**

**Hellooo fellow readers :3**

**Did you have a good day? Yes? No? Don't care...**

**JUST KIDDING! It was a joke...yeah I have a harsh sense of humor**

**K enjoy :)**

**~Author's Note~**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

"No..."I whispered frantically."No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! This cannot be happening." Today was not my day. My compass had finally shattered into a rusty pile, and now my gem stopped glowing. What next?

"What happened to 'COME ON GUYS! WE'RE ALMOST THERE!' mocked Yūki in what he thought was a teenage-girl voice.

"Yūki, now is NOT the time to be a little smart ass," I warned through gritted teeth.

"See, Casshern? This is what happens when you let your sister handle important adventures. Never leave a woman to do a man's job," he said obnoxiously.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed."Don't be sexist, Yūki! Women are perfectly capable of taking c-"

Yūki placed a finger over my mouth. "No, no dear sister," he said in a hushed tone."Allow me to take the lead, for once, and make up for the careless, stupid mistakes you made." He took the gem from my hand and began walking arrogantly with his head held high.

"Why you little..." I muttered through clenched teeth, hurling myself at him. He landed face down into the dirt. A cloud of dust rose and gently coated us as we wrestled for the gem. Casshern, who was witnessing this childish scene, sighed impatiently and grabbed the collar of my shirt. With hardly any effort, he tore Yūki and I apart from each other, leaving Yūki on the filthy floor and me stumbling on my feet. The jewel flew through the air and landed quietly on Casshern's smooth, white palm.

"Since none of you want to focus on trying to get back on track in the right direction, why don't we take a break? With you two fighting, there's no way we'll make progress efficiently," he said firmly. Gripping the jewel, he walked towards a rocks that provided shade and sat under it. Yūki and I, dumbfounded, followed and sat next to Casshern, sneaking dirty looks at each other. I think if one were to take a good look at us, Casshern would look like an irritated father accompanied by two immature children in the middle of a fight. Just before I was going to give Yūki another dirty look, I noticed that Casshern was in deep thought. He almost seemed like he was brooding.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked. Casshern seemed to snap back into reality as he heard my question.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine," he replied.

"Liar," I said, narrowing my eyes at him. "You know if you keep brooding over whatever you're thinking of, you'll never be able to move on in life. And if you can't move on in life, how do you expect to grow as a person? You'll never find out who you are because you put too much effort in sulking instead of picking yourself up." Casshern turned to me, surprised at my genuine statement.

"But how can I move on from what I did if I don't even know why I did it? I'm...a killing machine. A monster who can only destroy." he replied sadly.

"Don't say that!" exclaimed Yūki. "If that's true, then why are we still alive? If you're truly a killing machine, why did you save my sister?"

The kid had a point.

Casshern turned away from us, stood up, and began walking away. Yūki frowned, unsure why Casshern would be so upset.

"I don't get it," he said. His serious tone surprised me."He's perfect beyond measure, absolutely flawless. He's probably the strongest person on Earth, next to us. So much power and beauty, yet he's unhappy. Why? Yeah, he may have forgotten his past. But, hell, I'd like to forget mine if I could."

I placed a hand on Yūki. "It's alright. I'll go talk to him." As I walked, I couldn't help but be worried about Yūki last statement. _Now why would he want to forget his past? That would mean forgetting about me, too. I wonder what goes through his mind..._I turned, glancing at Yūki. He gave me a kind smile. Smiling back, I turned back around and sat down next to a sorrowful Casshern.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked quietly. He remained silent, starring up ahead at the wasteland displayed before us. Finally, he spoke.

"Do you remember when we spoke a few nights ago? About your visions?"

"Yeah, what about them?" I asked suspiciously.

"I've been thinking about one particular vision you told me about, of our relationship in the past." he replied.

"Oh, that one," I muttered, remembering my skinned knees, the rose, the pleas for protection from the white haired man." Yeah, that one has me thinking, too. I'm just...so puzzled by it. It's funny, this voice in my head suddenly appears when we're in battle, telling me to protect you because you're the only one that knows. It's like needing to protect someone close. The question is, if you were say "close" to me in the past, then why have I forgotten about you, as well as Yūki? Well, Yūki was drawn to you, so maybe he hasn't completely forgotten. But why have I? And what do you know that is so important for me to know?"

"So...we really did know each other back then? I know it's a possibility, but is it really true?" he questioned.

"Well, like I said a few nights ago, it's highly possible. I just don't know how. Maybe you even knew my mom and dad. Maybe Ohji, too, since he was always around my parents." I suggested.

"It seems as though I made a rather bad first impression on Ohji," he said timidly with a sad smile on his face.

"Really? How so?" I asked curiously.

"We should get going. We still have a long way to go," he said as he stood up and made his way back to Yūki.

"H-hey!" I called out, chasing after him."Don't change the subject! Casshern!"

Suddenly, I heard a soft thud come from behind me. I turned around. There, bathed in arrogance and pride, stood a white-haired robot.

"You can't run away from your problems forever...Casshern," said the man with a smirk painted across his scarred face.

* * *

**Review Please! Thanks! Mucho love :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**~Author's Note~**

**Hey fluff muffins.**

**Really sorry if you got notifications for new chapters. I was cleaning up my previous chapters and what not. And sorry for a late update. Been feeling lazy and unmotivated. But, here's a new chapter so...yeah.**

**Enjoy :)**

**~Author's Note~**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

Usually I don't react this way. Usually, my initial reaction would be to pull out my swords and attack if necessary. But this was a rare occasion in which I froze. Completely immobile. Buckled knees, tense muscles, the whole 9 yards. If his face was visible, I would've recognized him anywhere. My whole body became deathly still by the presence of a man who changed my life forever...

"D-Dio," I whispered shakily.

"What did you say?" Casshern demanded.

"I said, 'you can't run from your problems forever, Casshern'," he repeated.

Casshern narrowed his eyes in suspicion and curiosity. Meanwhile I continued to remain stationary in fear.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Casshern asked.

"You really don't remember me, do you?" Dio questioned angrily.

Casshern grew quiet in confusion. Well, at least I thought he was confused. Either that, or he was just curious about this man. Not me. No, I knew exactly who he was. There's no mistaking it. That voice...that evil little voice. And those eyes. Although they were similar to Casshern's, they were filled to the brim with darkness and hatred. The scar running down his left eye didn't help either. He wore a suit similar to Casshern's, but in a dark blue shade. Silvery white hair floated in the cool breeze. I _hated_ it. I _hated_ everything about him.

He glanced my way. I kept a stone-cold look on my face, but inside, I was terrified.

"Ah, look how much you've grown, Kasai," he purred. "You look just like your mother. I see you still keep in touch with old friends." He returned his penetrating stare to Casshern.

"So you remember her, but you don't remember _me_?" Dio pressed.

"I have no recollection of my past," Casshern answered.

"Really now? Not even of your dear brother?" Dio questioned.

"B-brother?" Casshern stuttered.

Dio growled in agitation. "You're joking."

Yūki appeared by my side. His jaw was tightly shut, and his eyes became hard. I could feel the tension as Dio stood before Casshern.

"It's _him_," Yūki whispered faintly. I shushed him quietly, not wanting to shatter this fragile silence.

"Well, since that head of yours can't remember anything, I might as well fill you in on a bit of information," Dio began.

"I am the great Lord Dio. We are brothers, born at the same place, at the same time. We were created identically for experimental purposes, but in the end, it fell apart for reasons that I would prefer not to speak about." Dio turned to me and sneered knowingly. Oh how I desired to stick my sword in that arrogant face of his.

"After that little incident, some changes were made and we became the pride of Braiking Boss's military. Yes, how proud he was to have such wonderful killing machines."

"Killing machines?" Casshern muttered.

"Ah, and then there was the Sun Named Moon. What a nuisance she was for Braiking Boss. Well, you took care of her before matters got out of hand," Dio continued casually.

"Took care of her? You mean..." Casshern realized.

"Yes, yes you killed her. You, Casshern, took her life. Anyways-"

"But why?" Casshern interrupted." For what purpose?"

Dio huffed in frustration. "How rude of you to interrupt me. You killed her because we were ordered to by the ruler of the world at that period of time, which was Braiking Boss. Is that clear?"

Casshern fell silent.

"As I was saying, after that happened, The Ruin began. Consequently, robots began to panic and become desperate to live. And that's when I come in. I'm the lord of a great empire that will soon take over the world. People will look up to me, and I will save those who are ruining. I will undo the wrong that you have done to these people. But it requires something you have that I need."

He paused for dramatic effect. "I need your immortality. I need to know your secret.

Casshern clenched his fists."My secret?_ My secret? _I'd like to know it myself."

"Casshern," Yūki mumbled in sorrow.

"Why _am_ I immortal? Why can't I die?" Casshern asked demandingly.

"That is why I need to take your life, Casshern. To discover the mechanisms that make you immortal. And I will use this information to revive everyone and rule this world." Dio explained.

Casshern became quiet. _Is he seriously considering this offer?_ I thought angrily. _Is he really going to let Dio kill him!?_

"Casshern!" I called out without thinking. "Don't listen to him! He doesn't want to help anyone! He's only doing it for his own benefits!"

Dio shot a dangerous look at me. Then, in a blink of an eye, he was behind me. He brought his lips near my ear. "And what are you going to do, Kasai? Hmm? Are you suggesting that I wish more death on a land that is already dead?"

"Why would you want to save anyone? You're no different than those who shed blood in vain," I replied through gritted teeth.

"A noble one, aren't you?" Dio continued slyly. "But if you truly are noble, you would allow me to do what is right for the world and kill Casshern, the one that started this."

"And what if I don't let you?" I asked furiously.

Dio rested his warm hands on my shoulders. I tensed slightly. "Then you're no better than I am. Allowing others to die in vain would be like me. Isn't that what you said?"

I growled and swung my sword behind me.

"Kasai!" Yūki called out behind me. Dio quickly ducked and spun to my left. Predicting his movements, I swiftly stuck out my sword where I believed he would strike. He came to an abrupt spot.

"Now let me fill _you_ in on a little information, Dio," I said calmly as I smirked. "As you have probably noticed, I've changed. My physical abilities, as well as my brother's, are not human-like. That means that I have the capability of killing you. And don't underestimate me. Because I will kill you. I will brutally destroy you, like you did to my mother and father. Mark my words, their deaths will not be futile."

Dio snorted. "I would kill you now, my dear, but I have some unfinished business to take care of that has nothing to do with the likes of you." In an instant, he was gone, leaving behind a whirlwind of dust.

"Now," Dio said," where were we?"

Casshern remained silent for a few moments. Then, he looked up.

_Don't you do it_, I thought, _don't you dare give up your life for him. It'll only be beneficial for him._

"I know, that I bring ruin everywhere I go. And if what you say is true, if what you say you'll do is nothing but the truth, then I might as well have some usefulness in my body," Casshern implied.

_No, stop it,_ I thought desperately.

"Maybe finding you is exactly what I was looking for," he said conclusively. He paused, as though readying himself to say the next few words.

"Please, kill me."

"No need to ask," Dio declared as his mask hid his face and he charged forward.


	12. Chapter 12

**~Author's Note~**

**Hiya lovelies!**

**Hope you're liking the story so far.**

**Well, here goes chapter 12.**

**Enjoy :)**

**~Author's Note~**

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

In a split second, they were gone. All I could hear was the crumbling of rocks and the fierce whistling of their movements. I could hear, but I couldn't see. A whirlwind of dust and rubble swirled around us, tossing our hair and clothes in the wind.

"Where is he?" Yūki asked in a strained voice.

"I...I don't-"I began, but an echo caught my attention. "Do you hear that?"

"What are you talking about?" Yūki asked.

"Just listen," I replied quietly. After a few seconds, it was heard again. And those sounds told me exactly what was happening. Those sounds belonged to Casshern. He was grunting and crying out in pain as he, from what I assumed, took hit after hit from Dio.

"Jesus," Yūko breathed.

As they battled, their speed decreased. What was now blurs became visible arms and legs violently dancing through the air. At one point Casshern was on the ground. Just as Dio was about to strike, a strange contraption soared through the sky and gripped Dio with its teeth. If I wasn't mistaken, the thing appeared to be a dog.

"What in the..." Yūki trailed off.

Dio whipped the contraption off of his arm in a sharp spin. The battle continued. Casshern was on the ground once more.

My eyes widened as he whispered words that were barely audible to my human ears.

"Please...just end it."

"No!" I gasped. Dio swooped down, one leg stretched out, ready to end his life.

_BOOOM_!

The earth vibrated and the slab of rock that they battled on split in half.

"Did he...really do it?" Yūki asked hesitantly.

"Casshern.". He's...is he really dead?_ He can't be._ I felt this sudden mournful feeling overwhelm me. I didn't want it, but this feeling coursed through my body. I didn't want to lose Casshern. He was actually my friend. As much as I buried my emotions, I couldn't deny an unspeakable, far away bond we shared.

Before I could do anything, I saw Dio slide out of the cloud of smoke. He seemed surprised, but for what I didn't know. That is, until the smoke cleared away. There he stood, Casshern. But there was something different. His eyes glowed in an eery blue shade, and his face was concealed by his white mask.

"Oh thank God," Yūki sighed, slouching in relief. Although I was glad he was still alive, I had a feeling that this battle was far from over.

* * *

"Are they still going at it?" Yūki drawled, picking at his nails.

"Mmff," was my response. I covered my face with my jacket so the sunlight wouldn't bug me when I was laying down.

"What was that?" he asked.

My fatigue caused me to grow agitated. "Yessfff!"

I could hear him laugh. "Jeez, is it that time of the month?"

I sat up abruptly. "You know what, I w-"

_BAMMM_!

Yūki gawked at the explosion. "Oh shit."

"Yūki!" I scolded, slapping his arm. "Don't talk like an idiot."

"Hypocrit," he muttered. Before I could question his statement in an intimidating manner, I heard shouting from the location of the battle. Dio, stumbling, was shouting something at Casshern, who was once again on the ground (BIG SURPRISE THERE).

"NOW DIE!" Dio declared as he attempted to charge Casshern. But before he could do so, a flash appeared before him. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

It was _her_.

She, of all people, rescued Casshern by sweeping her blade through Dio's abdomen. He stumbled, a gurgle escaping his bloodied mouth. Before he could fall, ANOTHER INTRUDER came along and snatched him away to God knows where.

I stood, stunned at the scene playing before me."Well, that's the end of that."

"C'mon," Yūki urged before he ran off to Casshern. I jogged to him, eyeing the pink-haired robot with the emerald eyes that we encountered a while back.

"You're harder to figure out than a Rubix cube," I laughed, making a weak attempt to make a civil conversation with the lady, girl, whatever she was.

"What?" she questioned.

I frowned, putting my hands on my hips."Agh, you don't get my pathetic human jokes."

She stared at me blankly. "We're not becoming friends, if that's what you're trying to do."

_WELL THEN_, I thought furiously. I crossed my arms in annoyance. "Wasn't counting on it. Just trying to be civil, that's all." I paused, not sure what to say. "What I was trying to say is that your intentions need a bit clarification. As you might recall, our last encounter wasn't...the best. I kind of yelled at you..."

She narrowed her eyes. "Kind of?"

I waved my hands nervously. "Heh, that's not my point. Look, do you want to kill Casshern or not?"

"Of course I do!" she exclaimed.

I crossed my arms. "Then why did you save him?"

She remained silent for a few moments, glaring at me with those sage eyes. "I don't want anyone to end his life except me," she finally declared."I have to be the one to kill him."

I huffed in impatience."Why? Besides causing the ruin, what did he do to you that was so horrible?"

"That doesn't concern you." Her already angry eyes seemed to fill with even more rage. But there was something else in those eyes; they held a tinge if hurt and sorrow. I sensed that something dear to her was taken, and she didn't wish to speak of it.

For this reason, my face softened into a sympathetic look, and I spoke in a more gentle tone. "I understand. Can I at least know your name? I'm sure we'll meet again soon."

"It's...Lyuze," she said hesitantly as she took her leave. In a few hops and leaps over the rocks, she disappeared.

_Lyuze, huh? _I sighed, staring at the piles of rubble and boulders._ Well, Lyuze, you may have done me a favor this time. But I don't like people meddling with my business. And when it comes to nuisances, I don't hesitate to get rid of them. _

* * *

**Don't be a shy one. Leave reviews. I don't bite :)**


End file.
